


Mr. Douchebag sells drugs to Underaged Cutie Mark Crusaders

by Big_Boy_Writer



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Your Favorite Martian
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Douchebag, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Heroes & Heroines, Missions Gone Wrong, Murder, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Boy_Writer/pseuds/Big_Boy_Writer
Summary: Don't worry, there is a happy ending.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Mr. Douchebag sells drugs to Underaged Cutie Mark Crusaders

It was after school and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, that are underaged, were up to no good. 

“Darn it Scootaloo, why are we meeting a stranger after school?” Apple Bloom complained.

“Yeah! We don’t know if this stranger will do anything with our underaged bodies!!” Sweetie Belle added, panicking a little. Rarity had told her all the bad things that happened to little girls if they talked to strangers.

Scootaloo laughed to herself a little, as she looked at her phone.

“Don’t be scared, we’re just buying Ecstasy for Rainbow Dash! She promised me a photo with her for the yearbook!” 

“What?!?!” Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle screamed in unison.

“OWWW!!! Calm down! She buys from this guy all the time!” 

Apple and Sweetie glared at her for a few moments, before Sweetie began crying.

“I-I don’t want to go to jail!!!” 

“Shhhh!!! Stay quiet and we won’t!”

Sweetie fell to her knees, completely breaking down.

“What in the Hay were you thinking!” Apple Bloom yelled while shoving Scootaloo a little.

“You two are such big babies! I don’t know why I invited you…”

Apple Bloom resisted the urge to punch her, and instead began comforting Sweetie. Scootaloo checked her phone again while trying to ignore her distressed friends. 

“He should be here by… Ohhh! That must be him!” 

From the shadows, a tall muscular man was seen approaching. Sweetie Belle hid behind Apple Bloom in anticipation of the man doing things to their underaged bodies. 

“You better know what yall are doing…” Apple Bloom grumbled. 

“I got this!”

Scootaloo pulled out Rainbow Dashe’s money. 

“Hello sir, I’m here to get the stuff for Rainbow Dash!” 

The figure entered the light, revealing himself to be Mr. Douchebag. 

“Word! This ain’t the first time I sold to Underaged kids!” 

Scootaloo was slightly intimidated by the large man but remained confident. 

“Here you go.” She handed him the money. “Now let me see that stuff.”

Mr. Douchebag counted the money.

“You want the stuff?” Mr. Douchebag grabbed Scootaloo by her hoodie. “Well, you gotta grab on MY stuff!” 

The three girls began screaming in terror, as Mr. Douchebag began undoing his pants.

“Oh no oh no oh nooo!!!!” Sweetie Belle cried, still bawling her eyes out. 

“Awww dudes! You’re being a bunch of grenades!” Mr. Douchebag complained. 

Scootaloo tried and failed to break free from his grasp, but came no closer to freedom. Just as Mr. Douchebag was ready to steal her innocence, a voice came booming from the darkness.

“I’ve been waiting for ya to fuck up!!” 

A black man named Franklin came rushing at Mr. Douchebag with a baseball bat. He swung and broke Mr. Douchebags right knee.

“DUUUUUUUUUUUDE!!!!” Screamed Mr. Douchebag.

Scootaloo finally freed herself and ran to her friends. She almost immediately started crying and hugged Apple Bloom.

“Yall think I was gonna let some-” Franklin swings and hits him in the back. “Douchebag roast me?!” 

Mr. Douchebag fell to the ground, while violently coughing. 

“But… Dude, I totally banged your Aunt Denise Clinton.” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” 

Franklin whacked him in the back again.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders stood petrified in confusion and fear. They wanted to run but couldn’t take their eyes off the beating. 

“THIS THE MOTHER FUCKER?!” Another man yelled, startling the three girls. 

An older looking white guy named Michael came running out, holding a knife. 

“YOU THE ONE TOUCHING LITTLE GIRLS?!?!”

Michael stabbed Mr. Douchebag in the shoulder.

“DUUUUDE! THAT WAS MY GOOD FLEXIN ARM!!”

Michael stabbed Mr. Douchebag in the side of his head. He started having a seizure while pooping his pants. Michael continued stabbing, not at all caring how much agony he was causing.

The Three girls all cowered in fear and cried while huddling together. They were about to start running, until-

“UNCLE TREVOR TO THE RESCUE!!!” 

Trevor Philips ran out completely naked and pulled Mr. Douchebags pants off. To the horror of everyone, he began butt raping him.

“Dammit man! Not in front of the kids!!” Michael scolded. 

Trevor looked directly at the three girls. They all cowered at his intimidating stare. 

“DON’T DO DRUGS KIDS!!! OR YOU’LL END UP LIKE MEEEEEWWWEEEEEEE!!!!!!”

The smell of shit, blood, and brain matter was finally enough to drive the girls away. They kept running until they could no longer hear Mr. Douchebag getting murder fucked. Despite not getting the drugs, they learned a valuable friendship lesson that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Dude let's go. This place is full of Grenades!"


End file.
